


Love, Eternal

by scorperion21



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death mentioned, M/M, Scorbus getting married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorperion21/pseuds/scorperion21
Summary: Finally, their ceremony official smiles widely and says the words Scorpius has been waiting for.“I believe you’ve prepared your own vows?”Both Scorpius and Albus nod as they turn towards one another.“You go first.” Albus says and Scorpius nods again, twisting his fingers together out of nerves.- - -It is Albus and Scorpius' wedding day; Scorpius is stressed and nervous, but can't wait to tell Albus how much he loves him.





	Love, Eternal

Scorpius thinks he is the most stressed he has ever been in his entire life, and that includes more than when he was taking his OWLs, NEWTs, Healer exams, and the day he lost Lily’s Pygmy Puff in the park.

What’s also not helping is how _un_ -stressed Albus seems to be as he greets people in welcome at the front door, and sends caterers and florists and a variety of other people down various corridors of the old country home they have rented.

Scorpius can’t help but grumble a little under his breath as he hears Albus’ laugh (a sound he normally loves to hear) echo down the hallway. Scorpius can’t remember the last time he felt like laughing (actually he can, it was probably about eight months ago when Albus had proposed this whole thing in the first place but before the magnitude of the event had really hit home).

Almost as if he can hear Scorpius’ thoughts, Albus turns away from where he is laughing with Teddy and James and walks over to him.

“Cheer up love.” Albus takes both of Scorpius’ hands in his, and presses a sweet kiss onto Scorpius’ cheek.

“Sorry, I’m just stressed and nervous.” Scorpius mumbles, squeezing Albus’ hands. Albus brings one of his hands up to brush a lock of curling hair out of Scorpius’ face (his less than groomed appearance is a sure sign that he is stressed).

“I know, and you’ve done so well arranging everything without even once letting it get to you. Get to _us_. And just think, in a few hours you’re going to be my husband!”

Scorpius can’t help but smile at _that_. So yes, although he is the most stressed he has ever been, it is because this afternoon he and Albus will be getting married. And when he says that Albus proposed the whole idea, he does mean quite literally.

The day Albus proposed had started off as a quite ordinary Saturday, and ended up with both Albus and Scorpius tear stained and the happiest either of them could ever remember being.

“Yeah, I know. It will be so worth it.” Scorpius says gently but sincerely, and Albus grins before pushing up onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to Scorpius’ nose.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“You two are so gross!” crows a loud and joking voice behind Albus.

“Fuck off James.” Albus says, without turning round and without any real sting in his voice.

“Hey now, language baby brother.” James slings am arm around Albus’ shoulders, but he’s smiling.

“What do you want?” Albus is smiling too.

“I’m your best man! Just making sure you’re not getting cold feet.” James says genially. Albus rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“I’m not getting cold feet.”

“See, then I’m doing my job properly,” James takes his arm back from around Albus’ shoulders and turns his attention to Scorpius. “More than your best man is doing. Where is he anyway?”

Scorpius shrugs. He had lost track of his father a few hours ago. Draco is probably hiding away from the hustle and bustle somewhere, or he’s feverishly checking the list of everything that had been tasked to him, or he is, again, re-writing his best man’s speech.

That Draco is Scorpius’ best man was a point of contention for a few weeks between Scorpius and Albus. As soon as James had agreed to be Albus’ best man, ecstatic and already planning what he christened as the best stag party in the history of stag parties, Scorpius had told Albus his intention of asking his dad. Albus had laughed, said Draco was too old to be a best man, and Scorpius had bristled instantly. Why wouldn’t he ask his dad? His dad, who had single handedly raised him from thirteen years old, and spent the thirteen years before _that_ caring for his sick wife too, who had held him, had dried his tears, had shared his laughter and everything else in between? To Scorpius, there was no better man in the whole universe (except Albus, of course).

As soon as Albus realised he had seriously upset his fiancé, he had apologised and taken it back (especially when Scorpius quietly said that if Draco wasn’t his best man then that just left Albus, which was even more ridiculous), had said that if Scorpius wanted Draco to be his best man then that was his choice, and of course it made sense. In the end, Scorpius had asked his dad at dinner one night, and they had both cried (and so had Albus). James has been thrilled when Draco had thrown himself into the task of best man, and had helped him create a stag party which had left everyone invited with a two day hangover.

“Oh well,” James says “shall I see if I can find him? You’ve both got to start getting ready soon!”

“Yes please.” Albus says before Scorpius can answer. James does a silly mock salute and then strides off in the direction of the library – if Draco is anywhere, it is more likely he is there. Albus turns back to face Scorpius again.

“Doing okay?” he asks gently. Scorpius takes a deep breath and then tries to smile.

“Yeah, I think so. Sorry.”

“What have I told you about apologising for no reason?” Albus is smiling and his voice is fond.

“I know, I just feeling like I’m stressing and then you’ll get upset or worry about me because I’m stressing, and then I’ll get _more_ stressed because I think I’ve upset you-“ Scorpius’ thoughts are running faster than his mouth can keep up with. Albus leans up and presses another kiss to Scorpius’ nose.

“Shh, love you’ll be fine. I know you’re stressed, and I’m not upset. Why would I be? And I always worry about you.”

Scorpius can’t help but drop his forehead to Albus’ shoulder. Albus is always so kind, and calm, and understanding with him and his irrational, anxious driven thoughts. Albus brings one of his hands up to cup the back of Scorpius’ head and softly strokes his hair.

“I love you so much, and I really am so proud of how you’ve been handling everything.”

“I love you so much too.” Scorpius whispers, and wraps his arms tightly around Albus’ waist. Albus reciprocates in kind, places his arms loosely around Scorpius’ neck and kisses his hair.

“Will you two please leave each other alone for even just ten seconds?” James is back, and when Scorpius looks up he sees his father trailing behind his soon-to-be brother in law.

“It’s our wedding day we can do what we want.” Albus says, not taking his arms back round from Scorpius.

“Well, I think you should want to start getting ready.” Draco says, sparing a quick glance at his wrist watch. Scorpius lets out a pathetic squeak as he realises how close the wedding is. Thankfully, it seems Albus is the only one who hears him, and he just presses another gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Let’s go and get ready, hey?” Albus is grinning now, his excitement evident, and Scorpius can’t help but try for another small smile. Yes, he is nervous about standing up in front of everyone and declaring his love for Albus, but it will be worth it when Albus is his husband. Scorpius nods and Albus takes his hand again as they follow James and Draco to the top floor of the house where they have set up rooms to get ready in.

When they reach the top floor, Albus turns to Scorpius and squeezes his hand.

“This is it! Next time I see you it’s going to be down the aisle!”

Scorpius lets out the weirdest noise he can ever remember making, a sort of half-laugh, half-sob as he flings his arms around Albus and hugs him tightly. When he is this scared he doesn’t ever want to let Albus go, needs him to stay next to him and hold him until the fear has passed, or until, at least, he is calmer. Albus’ laughter rumbles through his chest as he hugs Scorpius back.

“You’d think I was going far away Scorp, not just in the next room.”

“I know, sorry, I’m being silly.” Scorpius mumbles into Albus’ shoulder.

“You’re not,” Albus replies softly. “Now go on, go and get ready! As much as I would like to see you in a state of undress love I’m not sure anyone else would be quite so appreciative.”

Scorpius lets out a quiet laugh that startles him slightly, “That’s so rude I am a strong ten out of ten.”

Albus laughs and unwinds himself from Scorpius.

“I know you are Scor. I’ll see you later.” Albus kisses him one last time and then follows James to one end of the corridor. He sends Scorpius a little wave before he and his brother go into separate rooms, and Scorpius is left alone with Draco. His dad comes up behind him and squeezes his shoulders.

“Scorpius I wanted to say something to you before we get ready, would you mind if I come into your room for a moment?”

Scorpius shakes his head, although the thought of his dad having something to say to him has made his heart squeeze with anxiety. But Draco smiles kindly at him as they walk into Scorpius’ room, and Scorpius takes a deep breath to try and calm his fluttering heart; trying to tell his irrational downward spiral of thoughts that nothing his father has to say to him on his wedding day could possibly be bad.

Indeed, as the door clicks shut behind both the Malfoys, Draco simply pulls Scorpius into a hug and Scorpius finds himself relaxing instantly.

“You need to take a breath Scorpius.” Draco says gently. His dad always knows when he is freaking out and Scorpius takes another deep breath.

“I’m okay.” he says after he has exhaled, and he actually thinks this time he might be telling the truth. Draco pulls away, and Scorpius is startled to see tears sparkling in his dad’s eyes. He goes to ask what’s wrong, but think he probably already knows.

“Are you thinking about Mum?” Scorpius asks with the reverence in his voice that he reserves only for her.

“I’m always thinking about your mum.” Draco says, his voice still quiet. Scorpius knows what he means; today, especially, his beloved mother is not far from his thoughts.

“Specifically, I was just thinking about how proud of you she would be. And how proud of you I am. Scorpius, you were never afraid to be yourself and that’s all I ever wanted for you. To see you so happy and marrying the love of your life is the greatest gift I could ever ask for.” Draco is never this honest with him, not really, and Scorpius finds tears are filling his eyes.

“Thank you.” Scorpius’ voice is choked with emotion, and although he thinks there are probably a thousand more things he could say he can’t seem to force them out of his throat. His dad seems to understand though, and he just nods at him.

“I also wanted to give you something.” Draco pulls a small, old looking box out of his pocket and hands it to a Scorpius. Scorpius opens the lid, and what’s inside makes his breath catch slightly.

“Oh Dad, are you sure?”

Draco nods, smiling, and takes the dragon shaped cuff links out of the cushion they are nestled in.

“If they bring you and Albus as much love and luck and happiness as they bought me and your mother after I wore them for my wedding then you are in for one wonderful life.”

Scorpius is crying again, and even more lost for words, so he just throws his arms round his dad and hugs him tight.

“Thank you so much.”

“It’s okay.” Draco hugs him back, presses a swift kiss to his hair and then takes a step back, dropping the cuff links back into the box as he does so.

“Now you need to bloody well get ready Scorpius Malfoy!”

Scorpius laughs and nods, wiping at his face, and his dad is out of the door before he realises it, leaving him alone to his thoughts and his sky blue dress robes.

As Scorpius gets himself ready, his mind is frantic with the thoughts of everything that had to be done today… the music, the food, the guests; he is half convinced he has forgotten to invite somebody and thinks there’s someone out there planning their revenge for the snub of a non-invite.

He can’t stop the irrational thoughts from taking over now he is alone, no matter that he is very aware that at every stage of wedding planning they had a plethora of Weasleys (Granger and otherwise) and Potters, and one very enthusiastic Malfoy, to help them.

Even Albus, eventually, threw himself into wedding planning. At the beginning Albus was all for eloping and getting married as quick as humanly possible, but Scorpius had moped and pleaded for a proper wedding (he knew his and Albus’ family would never forgive them for denying them the chance for a party) and Albus has relented. Scorpius half wishes that he hadn’t and that they had eloped all those months ago.

But Scorpius knows the moment he sees Albus standing at the end of the aisle everything that he has been stressed and nervous about will disappear in a second, but he can’t shake his emotions just yet.

There’s a gentle knock on his door as he affixes the cufflinks to his robes.

“Come in!” he calls, and is pleased to note that his voice, at least, isn’t giving away the swirling storm of feelings inside him.

Draco opens the door and sticks his head in. “Are you ready?”

Scorpius nods, breathing in and out deeply, and he feels his heart pounding fast. This is it. This is _it_!

He follows his dad out of his room and down the stairs, into the garden where a ginormous marquee has been erected, and where he sees all his and Albus’ friends and family sat on rows of chairs.

“Okay?” Draco asks quietly, and Scorpius nods again, his eyes seeking out the familiar mop of messy black hair that always manages to calm him down; just knowing that Albus is near him is enough.

“Sure?” Scorpius nods again, briefly turning to smile brightly at his father. Draco smiles back, relief and joy etched into every line of his face.

Scorpius and Draco both enter the marquee, and everyone is turning to look at them. Scorpius only has eyes for one person though; Albus, who is beaming at him from the other end of the aisle and looks so beautiful in his emerald green robes Scorpius thinks he might start crying.

“Hi.” Albus whispers when Scorpius is level with him, his smile shining as bright as Scorpius can ever remember it.

“Hi.” Scorpius whispers back; he thinks his smile is probably as wide as it has ever been too, and he has noticed that his heart rate hasn’t slowed exactly, but it is more fluttering with love than nerves now. “You look incredible.”

“So do you.”

Their ceremony official starts talking, welcoming Albus’ friends and family, but Scorpius is hardly concentrating. He feels like his entire body is thrumming with excitement and nerves, and he is desperate for the moment when he and Albus can exchange vows. They had decided to write their own, and Scorpius has been crafting and perfecting his for weeks, loving that he can finally spill every thought and feeling he has had about Albus for everyone to hear.

Finally, _finally_ , their ceremony official smiles widely and says the words Scorpius has been waiting for.

“I believe you’ve prepared your own vows?”

Both Scorpius and Albus nod as they turn towards one another.

“You go first.” Albus says and Scorpius nods again, twisting his fingers together out of nerves. Although he cannot wait to say everything he has been planning, he is anxious that Albus will hate it. But then he looks into the kind and adoring green eyes he has been trusting for over a decade, and all of his anxiety melts away. He smiles as he takes Albus’ hand.

“Albus, my Albus…” Scorpius’ voice cracks with emotion, and Albus’ eyes are already filling with tears. They are both smiling so brightly again that they are blind to the sight of everyone else. “We first met as eleven year old boys, lonely and frightened and desperate to find our way in a world that we both felt like we only half belonged in.

All I wanted was a friend, somebody to talk to and go on adventures with and share sweets with. And then you walked into my compartment on the Hogwart’s Express and I got everything I was looking for and so much more that I wasn’t.

For months and then years you stood by me as I was bullied and scorned for things that were untrue and beyond my control. Sometimes I let it get to me, and there were times when I got so low and believed the things that people said to me so strongly, that I would convince myself that the only reason you stayed friends with me was because you thought it would annoy your father,” at this Scorpius hears a laugh he is fairly sure belongs to said father. “but then my mum died. You asked what you could do and I said I just wanted you to come to the funeral and be my good friend. And you were so much more than that.

You held my hand for the whole day, even when I was giving me eulogy, even when my grandparents were throwing scornful looks in our direction. I still haven’t decided by the way if that was because you’re a boy, or because you’re a Potter, or because you’re not pureblood,” there’s more laughter from their friends and family, and there are tears steadily dripping down Albus’ cheeks, but his smile is not wavering. “Anyway, that was the day I realised you were friends with me because you actually liked me. That was also the day I realised I liked you as more than just a friend.

I don’t think we need a recap of what happened the next year, but it is important in our story. It’s the year we were forced apart and the year we accidentally erased you from existence. It’s the year I realised I was in love with you and the year I realised I could never call a place home if you weren’t in it.

Telling you both of those things was the scariest thing I have ever done, knowing that if I lost you I was losing more than just a boy I had a crush on. I would have lost my best friend too. But you just laughed at how nervous I was, and took my hand and told me you loved me too. And you have never stopped laughing at me for being nervous when I don’t have to be, or holding my hand, or telling me you love me. I never want you to stop laughing at me and holding my hand and telling me you love me. And I’m just so happy that I’m standing here today with you.

I love you so much and I just want to promise that I’m going to show you that every day, and that I’m never going to stop trying to make you happy every day, and that, like the Muggles say, in sickness and in health I’ll stay by your side always Albus Severus Potter. Malfoy-Potter,” Scorpius frowns then. “Potter-Malfoy? I think we should have discussed this more.”

There’s another laugh from their onlookers, and Albus snorts through his tears, steps forward to cup Scorpius’ face and press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips.

“Malfoy-Potter.” he whispers, and Scorpius smiles. He thinks it sounds better that way round too, but if Albus had insisted he would have given in. He would give Albus the moon if Albus asked for it.

“Mr Potter, your vows?” the ceremony official prompts and Albus wipes at his face as he steps back again. Albus clears his throat, and Scorpius can feel his heart pounding fast again. He’s not sure what to expect from this – although Albus tells Scorpius he loves him, tells him a lot in fact, he is not always forthcoming with his words or emotions. Scorpius loves the rare moments when Albus lays his heart bare; although that is often only just for him, so in front of their friends and family Albus is more than likely not going to repeat the loving and wonderful words he whispers to Scorpius in the dead of night.

“Scorpius… I’m not good with words the way you are, and there aren’t many occasions when I am comfortable with speaking so openly in front of this many people. But I have never been more comfortable with doing things out of the ordinary than when I am around you, and you’ve been making me feel that way since we were eleven years old.

I’m an introvert born into the biggest extroverted family that there is, and there was always something that made me feel like I didn’t quite fit in. And then I met you and I knew why that was – it’s because my home doesn’t have four walls and a roof, my home is two eyes and a heartbeat. My home is you,” there are tears steadily dripping down Scorpius’ face but he can’t remember a time when he was this happy. Everything Albus is saying is perfect; although he is fairly certain whatever Albus was planning on saying right now he would decide it was perfect. “When we first became friends I was so angry at the way the world treated you and I swore to myself that I would never leave your side, and I would always stand up for you, and I would always, _always_ , above all be your best friend. And I still stand by that promise to this day.

It’s funny, that you mentioned your mum because I wanted to mention her too. She told you that sweets always help you make friends, you told me that on the first day we met. And you sang this song when you said it, which I thought was funny, and a little bit weird,” at that Scorpius lets out a watery laugh, “but I decided to stay because I think I saw a little of myself in you. Scared and desperate to fit in, and to be something more than the legacy of our families. And I stayed because you were the first person to look at me and see Albus first and Potter second.

When your mum died, you asked me to come to the funeral, and so I knew I would without question or hesitation. I’d never been to a funeral before and I was a bit worried about what to do and say. I needed a quick answer so I asked James, who at the time I thought knew the answer to everything. He told me just to be there for you and comfort you and I wasn’t really sure how to do that so I decided I was just going to stay close to you and hold your hand if I thought you needed it. And then I didn’t really want to let go because you were the saddest I had ever seen you, so I just kept holding your hand. And now I never want to stop holding your hand.

I was an angry, closed off kid who convinced himself that people wouldn’t ever want to be around me for any other reason than the surname that I carry, but you made me feel better about myself and you’ve never stopped making me feel better about myself. The world didn’t really make sense to me until I was eleven and I found you.

I love you so much that sometimes it scares me and I have to take a breath to ground myself again. And every morning I wake up and think how lucky I am. And I wanted to promise that I’m never going to stop trying to make you see that, and that I won’t ever let go of your hand if you need me to hold it.

You told me that when you dreamt of going to Hogwarts you wanted to go on adventures and cause mayhem,” Albus grins wickedly, and Scorpius has a feeling some terrible joke is coming. “Well you are my greatest adventure…and you cause mayhem on my heart.”

Scorpius lets out a laugh as groans emit from their gathered loved ones. “That was terrible. I loved it.”

Albus winks at him and Scorpius smiles and flushes a little pink like they are teenagers again. It always amazes him how Albus can still make him feel like this.

Their ceremony official raises his wand above Scorpius and Albus. Albus takes Scorpius’ hands in his and squeezes them tightly. Their smiles are coming back in full force, as tears begin to collect in their eyes again.

“Do you, Albus Severus Potter take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Albus’ voice sounds strong, but because Scorpius knows him so well he can hear the slight tremble behind it that gives away how he is really feeling.

“And do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy take Albus Severus Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Scorpius can’t keep the emotion out of his voice either.

“Then I pronounce you husbands and bonded for life.”

Scorpius takes a step forward and brings his hands up to cup Albus’ face. Albus is grinning at him in the way that makes Scorpius’ world spin.

“I love you so much.” Scorpius whispers.

“I love you too.” Albus wraps his arms around Scorpius’ waist and leans in to rub his nose against Scorpius’ before angling his face to capture Scorpius’ lips.

They have their first kiss as husbands as gold sparks emit from the end of the official’s wand and their friends and family burst into applause.

Scorpius pulls away from Albus, and thinks that his face might get stuck in a smile as he seems to have done nothing else for the last hour. But that’s okay, he decides as he walks back down the aisle hand-in-hand with his husband, because as he looks round at their new, extended mismatched family who are all laughing or smiling or crying Scorpius can’t think of a single reason not to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my aunt who just got married, and that I just watched the 'R&B' episode of This is Us. This was also very self-indulgent as I also just wanted an excuse to write how much Scorbus love each other. I just love their love! Hope you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on Twitter at: @Scorperion21


End file.
